More Then One
by xfoxgamerx
Summary: I was having A great week I became a princess, made some new friends, I even went to a party last night! But things got weird when I think I see three ponies walking around with elements of harmony on. But those ponies are also having a strange week... Collaboration with littletea10


The night was seemingly like almost every night in Canterlot, it was humid and dark. But it was not as normal as most nights; in the streaming capital, it was darker than most nights...

It was an important night for two families, the welcoming of new life was upon them. The families though, didn't understand the short amount of time they had left with their children, or the power of those foals born to them that day. One of the families was blessed with twins one unicorn and one pegasus both were mares, the other family was blessed with a loan unicorn foal also a mare. They were probably the most adorable foals Equestria has ever seen, and probably would've had the strength to match.

A mare with a heart full of fear, sadness, and jealousy; felt the power of these foals the minute they were born. She was getting ready for a grand plan and felt these three foals were held a power that could destroy her, and she quickly thought of a plan to remove them from the picture. She knew of a powerful spell that could send them even farther than the magic mirror that resides in the good sisters mare acted 6 months after the fillies' birth, she went to their homes under the darkness of Princess Luna's night, she quietly casted the spell and left, not to be seen for years to come.

The poor fillies were also never seen again for a millenium, as they were banished away from the world, because of their power not in their control.

It was an event that mattered very little to any doctors because the event of birth happened so often to most that worked at 's Hospital, at least to all except the parents whose warmth seemed to fill the hospital with a feeling of joy and welcoming. It was such an event in rooms 22 and 23 both filled with the joy of one family in all but blood.

The joy of the oncoming both stopped as one of the mothers birthed her child, she let out a sigh of obvious relief, but it was short lived as she was informed that she was having twins, the other mother after words was happy she only had one child. The doctors noticed a difference in these babies' brain waves, they resembled horses, but it didn't exactly do anything to their humanity. It was just odd, the nurses quickly called a specialist, and he had no idea what it was. Everyone agreed, but were baffled that all three of the girls born that night had the problem.

One of the little twins had a couple of weird bumps on her back, seemed like they were connected to her spine. The doctors decided to keep them, they didn't think that they would do anything. The birth that day was quite baffling, but still like a normal birth in Los Angeles, after all.

This is their story.

The train ride after my coronation was a very boring trip considering the past few days, considering I was a human 3 days straight, I'm a feathering PRINCESS now, and the list goes on. I'm glad that I'm getting back to Ponyville, this week has been quite stressful. Apparently Celestia appointed me the princess of the southwestern side of Equestria, which includes Ponyville!. I wonder how the Ponyville government works? How do I fly? WHY IS-

"Don't worry, sugarcube," I turn around and see Applejack say. "Becoming a princess won't be that bad, Twi!" she smiles.

Her words comfort me. "Thanks AJ I really needed that!" I tell her, and give her a smile too. I'm happy that I have friends like her, to be there when I really need them. It's also funny how all of them are the Elements of Harmony. Weird on how I meet all of them the first day I went to Ponyville, wonder how that worked?

Speaking about Applejack, she didn't say anything else; she just smiled and turned around and looked out the window. Rainbow stood up and scrambled to me.

"Hey Twi! I think I see Ponyville!" I hear her say. I turn my head to where she was pointing and sure enough, there was just a slight glimpse of Ponyville. I suddenly smile at the realization in less than twenty minutes, I'll be back in the library and can finally get back to my studying, but do I need to study anymore? It doesn't matter, knowledge is important when you are a princess, right?

Before I know it we are at the Ponyville train station, and a wave of relief flows through my body, but I can't shake the feeling that something is not right. I trot to the Golden Oaks library, that was cleaned up before my coronation by the Royal Janitors (must suck to have that job!), and turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" I hear as the lights go on. I swear, everypony in Ponyville must be in here! As my brain processes what is happening, Pinkie pounces on me and hugs me. "Congratulations on becoming a princess, Twi! I prepared this party before we left!" she squealed happily. "Oh Celestia, it is wonderful! Thank you, Pinkie," I exclaim, and give her a nice smile. I seriously feel like getting some rest, and read some nice Mane Spear stories. His stories are a classic! Yet again, it'd be nice to hang out with my friends though, they helped me all of the way. What would a party do to a princess anyway? Might as well have fun... " Let's have some fun tonight! " Pinkie yelled, and what she yelled started my new life, as a princess, and as an alicorn.

_Night why did you leave me so quickly_?! I think to myself as I ran out the door. Today was the day me Ray and Alexis went camping in the mountains of Southern Oregon. Most importantly, I'm the one supposed to drive us all there and I'm a hour late! I grab my bags, and run out of the door. _Why did I have to stay up all night watching every My Little Pony episode?_ Then again I think it's worth it, after all we won't have internet for at least two weeks.

As I run out the doorway, I see Alexis and Ray standing outside my driveway, clearly pissed off at me.

"Taylor! Why are you so late?" Ray asked.

"Oh, I slept in." I yawn, and I think Alexis can tell I'm lying.

"Well, you're here now, so lets get going so we can be there by lunch." Alexis says impatiently, grabbing her bags.

I sigh and nod, we load up the tent and pillows in Ray's truck, and I started the car's engine. I can't wait to get there for some reason, _Why? I've been to the hills of Oregon a thousand times._ I start the car, and get comfortable. On the way,I drive past a billboard, it reads _"CHICKENS 4 SALE"_. I chuckle to myself. I must of done it too loudly because Alexis and Ray are staring at me as if I were mentally insane or something.

"Can I question about the sudden outburst of laughter?" Alexis asked.

"Oh just a joke I just understood." I am a terrible liar aren't I; because Alexis is giving me a giant smirk.

"What's the joke, chicken?" she playfully sneers, she couldn't know that joke could she?

"Oh nothing I want to talk about," I say with a sly tone that would even make Snape piss his pants...well robe, or whatever that weird tablecloth they wear is. "Is it from that stupid MLP shit you watch?" she sneered. I saw Ray glance up surprised, but I didn't pay attention to her because Alexis and I are arguing here!

"Oh and Green Day doesn't suck?" I sneered back.

"Leave them out of this." she said. we all laughed after that.

After that, none of us really had anything worthwhile to say. We took a few rest stops to take a piss, and we ate at a McDonalds, for some reason, I just got a salad. I don't know why, but I just thought meat seemed gross at the time. I've just learned to not question it, I've been changing quite a bit. It's not that bad though.

We got to the campgrounds around 3:45, we are tired as hell, but we set up camp anyway. I pay admission for the campgrounds, but we get discounts because Alexis and Ray's parents founded the damn place. Plus, my mother is great friends with them. Coincidence? I think so. Ironically enough, we were also born on the same day, same hour. Same minute I think! I'm oldest out of all of them, that makes me feel special, and also gives me the right to boss them around, as I always say a minute is a minute, then again I haven't said that since Ray and Alexis pranked me in the bathroom last year...

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Ray said, interrupting my train of thoughts.

"No idea what so ever." Me and Alexis said at almost the exactly the same time.

"Well maybe we could go for a walk." Ray suggested.

No one said no, we just nodded and started to walk. No matter how many times someone has hiked the hills of Oregon it looks different each time, whether a tree fell, or a crazy camper set up camp by you. Sadly for us we had option number two.

"Why hello there!" he said to us in a cheery tone. For some reason his voice was very familiar; it kind of reminded me of Discord... his clothes didn't even match; his right sleeve was orange while the left was blue and the base of the coat looked brown his pants also had the opposite color thing going.

"Hello, are you here for the week as well?" I said I didn't know why but I felt comfortable talking to him, even though I had just met him.

"No, I am actually leaving tonight." he said in a cheery tone, but I could sense the a slight trace of sadness in his voice. "I can't say I won't miss this place though." he said.

"Oh?" Ray asked. I was also curious, what can't be missed about this place?

"I was... forced to come here, I'm looking for some..." he paused for a moment, then said, "extended family that were supposed to come here."

"Did they ever come?" Alexis asked...

"What is your name?" I asked the mysteries man.

'"Firstly they actually got here today, and secondly my name David."

"So where are they?" Ray asked.

After she said that Alexis pushed her. That really was too personal, Or she just wants to leave. She pushed me too, she must want to leave.

"Oh you have probably know them." he said with a strange smile, it was more of a smirk, but smile sounds more right.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Artistic Detail, Blue Harmony, and Alpha Pixel." he said.

"Those are some strange names, but they sound familiar." Ray said.

"To be expected, ta ta!" David said, and before we could ask him another question, he disappeared. How in the living hell did he do that? The three of us stared at each other, and Ray shrugged. We should get back to camp...

"Prepare to go to your _true_ home." an ominous voice whispered into my ear. My neck hairs rose a little bit, and I noticed that Ray and Alexis were startled too. Perhaps they heard it too? Oh well. Probably my brain is being a dodo. Well anyways, we walk back to camp, and I process my thoughts a little bit. Who was that voice in my head?

"What WAS THAT?" Alexis screamed, shaking my shoulders. Now I know her thoughts about the matter. "I have no idea," I mutter, and then yell "Let go!" She does, and I fall down, landing on my ass. I get up, and mutter "Ow... that hurt," I give her a glare and get up. "So.. girls, what should we do now?" Ray asks us both. Alexis answers for me; "Let's just get back to camp."

_Ugh... that party last night was crazyyyyy... _I thought when I got up. Pinkie's parties aren't this insane. Oh well, at least alcohol wasn't involved (I hope..?). Now _that_ was a party I'm glad I didn't remember. At least it was fun... I hope? When I woke up, I went to the mirror to comb my hair. Apparently someone drew a moustache on me, so I need to wash that off. I lightly combed my hair, and lifted my crown with my magic, and placed it on. I can't believe I had to fight Sunset Shimmer to get this back. I wonder how she's doing? Besides, I have work to do. I trot downstairs, and sure enough, the place is a complete mess. "Spike!~" I call. Then I remembered that he was sleeping, so I call for him louder. I hear a mumble, and that's my sign that he's up. I giggle; "Spike! While I'm busy, can you clean this place up?"

He mutters something that sounds like a yes, but to be honest I really wasn't listening. Now... what to read? _"History of Canterlot"_? No, I read that on the way back. _"Elements of Harmony; A Reference Guide"_? How did that get here? Somepony must of moved it in last night's party. Might as well read it.

"_Chapter 3; The Power Boost"_

I don't think I have read that chapter before... I guess its a good place to start.

"_The Elements are the most powerful thing known to ponydom, but there is a way to make them even more powerful through the spell described below"_

I thought they were already powerful enough? Let's see...

"_The Power Rejoining spell;_

_Ones who were lost return to the place of origin, bring back imagination, given back to the right land whose creativity was stolen, return Creativity to this land, and let imagination run free!" _

I shut the book, and I think. A spell? This was never in this book before. _Should I get the other Elements together to perform this?_ I leave the book on the stand, and I remember that I have to get to the Main Hall to get the government papers and the Appleloosa laws. I sigh, and grab my saddlebags. I trot out, and I realize something. Why don't I just fly there? I don't even KNOW how to fly yet though! I flew at the end of my coronation, but I used magic to help me. I'll ask Rainbow Dash to teach me how to fly later. I trot to the Main Hall.

Almost there, I run into Fluttershy and Discord. "Oh hey, Twilight.." Fluttershy says, with a smile. Discord smiles; then says, "Oh hey, Twilight Sparkle! PRINCESS Twilight, I should address you as now." as he bows. I sense a bit of mischievousness in his voice, but I throw that thought away. _He's good now! Flutters reformed him! Right?_ Oh, that reminds me! The spell! "Hey Fluttershy, do you mind coming over later?" I ask. "I found a spell, and it needs the Elements!" Discord, for some reason, smiles. "I'll do it Twi! Anything for you" Fluttershy replied, with a kind smile. I wonder what Discord's intentions are?

After my encounter with Fluttershy, I decided I should tell the rest of my friends after I get this done at Town hall. When I got there, I saw Rarity and Pinkie Pie telling Mayor Mare something.

"Oh hello, Twilight!" Rarity said. She was holding a dress, and grey hair dye with her blue magic. I'm guessing it all was for the Mayor. She drops the stuff she was holding onto the desk, and says "I was just delivering this to the mayor, how are you doing, darling?'

"Oh I'm fine, Rarity, oh before I forget, can you two come over to library later?We need the Elements for a spell I found." I asked.

"Of course, darling when do you want me to be over?" Rarity said.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie said.

"Come over around moon." I said with a smile.

"Alright" they both say.

I was able to run into Applejack and Rainbow Dash while they were working on the farm. They both said they would be over by noon. I get home to library without incident except for a few stares, most likely from tourists.

When I get back to library I notice Spike has cleared the library, or at least it looks better compared to what it was a hour ago.

"THANKS SPIKE!~" I yelled upstairs. I'm pretty sure he's in the bath.

"NO PROBLEM TWI!" He yells. Yep, he's in the bath.

I look at my clock it's ten minutes till! I need to get the spell ready!

I use my magic to grab the book and turn to the page the spell is on. "_Step One; Draw Beginners spell; Focus, Step Two; Say incantation."_

_This is a simple spell... _

"Hey Twi! Open up!" Rainbow Dash said, banging on the door. Seems like she's here. "I"M COMING IN!" she shouts, and then bucks the door open. Good thing I had my doors replaced to withstand Rainbow Dash, but Applejack...

Oh, speaking of her, the orange mare trots right on in, and Rainbow Dash hovers in too. Seems like Dash is in the mood to get this over, her wings are flapping faster than usual.

"Hey Dash, what's the rush?" Applejack asks.

"Oh, I was practicing for the Wonderbolts. My 'Triple Barrel Roll' is almost ready!" Dash squealed excitedly. I roll my eyes, she's going to the Academy, and so I can bet she will be a Wonderbolt SOMETIME.

"Wow, what type of egghead stuff are we doing, Twi?" Rainbow Dash asked. Ugh, I hate it when she calls me egghead..

"I'm doing a spell that might make the Elements more powerful." I stated in a way ponies like Dash should understand. Dash had a suspicious look on her face, seems like she doesn't believe me. "Is is trustworthy?" she asked. I wonder about that myself, but I answer anyway. "It came from the reference guide that told us about Nightmare Moon's return! It must be true!" I don't think I should tell them my suspicion.

"Will it hurt?" Pinkie asked. She had a look of sincere fear on her face, but it was still hard to tell if she was being serious or not.

I chuckle; "No, Pinkie, it won't hurt. Any other questions before I start?" I aksed.

Nopony said any thing or raised a hoof to objection. So I give each of my friends the Elements, Pinkie, Laughter; Dash, Loyalty; Rarity, Generosity; Applejack, Honesty, and Flutters, Kindness. I adjust my crown, and I let out a deep breath, and then I start;

"_Ones who were lost return to the place of origin, bring back imagination, given back to the right land whose creativity was stolen, return Creativity to this land, and let imagination run free!" _

The Elements shone for a brief moment but quickly stopped

"Is that it?" Rarity asked. She had a questioning look on her face.

"I think so." I told her.

"I was expecting something...bigger, Twi." AJ said. Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to see what happens." I mutter, not sure of what happened myself.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm pooped." Ray stated.

"Who wants to just go to camp now?" Alexis asked us.

We all nodded. We went back to camp and went in to our tent. I get out a bottle of beer, and I take a chug. Bleegh, why did I do that? I hate alcohol! It doesn't matter. I put the bottle down, and I look up. Alexis is drinking beer, and Ray is roasting a marshmallow over the fire. We look over to where David was camping at, the tent and everything he set up was gone! What the hell happened?

I sigh, and get out my drawing pad. I might as well introduce myself.

I'm Taylor, and I'm 20 years old. I have been studying art at school, and you could say I'm the leader in the group. There are only three people in the group of me, and the twins, Ray, and Alexis. We have known eachother since we were born. Sounds screwed up, but it's true! My mom and their mom were best friends. Let's talk about them for a second.

Alexis is like the sack of ADD in the group. She's outgoing, but she doesn't really take things too seriously sometimes. She can be stubborn, and she can pull some crazy stunts, yet, she's pretty honest though, and she will always help us out in a jam. She can play some sweet music on her guitar as well, but she's completely obsessed over the damn thing, and that's just an understatement.

Ray on the other hand, is almost completely different. Ray is calm and collected, but you REALLY don't want to get on her bad side, just ask the girls that bullied her in high school... that is one girl that knows how to beat people up. She's also is a self-proclaimed Gamer, if it's a game she has played it. But overall she is a loyal friend, never would leave anyone hanging even if she had to do something else.

Speaking of Ray, she's poking the fire with a stick.

"Umm...Ray?" I ask. "Ray..?" I shake her shoulders. She's staring blankly into the fire.

"RAYYYYYYYYY." I yell, directly into her ear. My screaming has almost made Alexis deaf once, so she must have heard that. She stops poking the fire, and she falls over. Oh shit. "ALEXIS... GET OVER HERE." What? Alexis didn't respond either. NOW I'm worried. I run like a bitch to the tent, and I slam the fabric called a door to the side. Alexis is on the ground, and theres beer EVERYWHERE. _Oh shit, oh shit..._ I look over to the fire through the door, and I realize, where's Ray?! She's lying there, and she's... Fading away?! OH NOohnoohnoohnooooo..

I think I'm getting light headed. _Where am I?... _I think, as my conscientious slips away...

**A/N**

**Hello! Fox here! I'm just here to tell you shiz, **

**For example to comment and like the story! It really helps us!**

**Ask any questions they will be answered in the next chapter! **

**Expect the next update time next week!**

**See ya later!**

**-xfoxgamerx and Littletea10.**


End file.
